Bound in Darkness
by mucik24
Summary: "...So the six year old orphan, Harry Potter, began befriending the imaginary Marvolo, stuck in his mind. The fate of the world of magic changed in that dark night."
1. Chapter 1

**MY NAME IS MARVOLO**

(Copyright belongs to JK Rowling.)

 **I would like to express my gratitude and appreciation to mirage-05 for translating and naming this story, my baby, Bound in Darkness.**

 _Harry_

As he laid in darkness in the broom cupboard under the stairs, the small boy pulled his knees closer to his chest, trying to forget about his hunger. Eyes closed, he flinched when he heard his name in the silence surrounding him.

 _Harry_

He bolted up from his bed suddenly and looked around curiously. The boy didn't think his aunt and uncle would be hungry enough to wake him up in the dead of night. He was supposed to prepare breakfast at five am, and the old, broken clock indicated that it was only three am now.

 _Harry_

He heard the voice yet another time. But unlike what he originally thought, the voice was coming from inside the cupboard, not from outside. As if someone was whispering in his ear… like someone was speaking in his mind…

 _Harry… I'm here… Harry_

The little boy cupped his ears with his hands, eyes widening in surprise. The voice was coming from inside his head. Just like that bee that hid in the hero's ear in one of those cartoons Dudley watched… the deep voice of a man was speaking in his mind… He wondered for a moment if he was dreaming.

 _Harry… I'm here… In your mind…_

The little boy, Harry, lowered his hands to his lap and asked tentatively.

"What are you doing inside my head, sir?"

A voice that definitely belonged to a grown-up man was stuck in his head. At this point Harry had begun wondering whether he should pluck something in his ear an pull the man out. The poor guy was stuck in his mind.

The man spoke again, a laughter hidden in his tone.

 _I'm afraid you can't pluck me out of your ear, little one._

Harry was surprised to get an answer to his unasked question. Then he laughed at his own stupidity. Being in his head, of course the man could read his mind.

"How can I help you, sir, I'm sure you would love to get out of there." Harry said in his tiny voice. It must be really boring to get stuck in the mind of a six year old.

 _It is so kind of you to want to help, little one. But there is no way to make me get away from you. Is it that bad, me being with you?_

Harry thought how nice it would be to never be alone again. At least he would have someone to talk to. He could tell him stories. That sounded nice…

"No, sir, you can stay with me as long as you want. I would… love that."

His aunt and uncle never talked to him, aside from the constant yelling. His cousin would hit him whenever he got the chance. Little Harry couldn't remember one moment his family showed him love or affection. Thanks to Dudley, he also had no friends.

 _Harry, would you like me to become your friend? You would never have to be alone again._

The little boy felt his heart filling with joy. For the first time, he had a friend. Maybe they wouldn't be able to go to the park, play games together, but now he has a friend Dudley could never take away from him.

 _No one can take me away from you, little one._

Harry smiled cheerfully. Then he remembered he never asked for his friend's name. That wasn't good manners. He asked quickly before he upset his first friend.

"Can you tell me your name, sir? I'm sorry for not asking before."

 _It's alright, little one. My name is Marvolo._

Harry marveled at how special this name was. His own name was so simple. Harry. Just like him… marvolo… He didn't remember hearing such a name before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marvolo."

 _The pleasure is mine, Harry. Of course, I knew you from long before…_

The young boy was confused. He didn't think he had met with his new friend before. How was Marvolo stuck in his head, anyway?

 _I was always here, Harry. I was always with you._

Although he was glad his friend was always with him, Harry couldn't help but feel heart broken. Why had Marvolo never spoken before?

 _Because I wasn't strong enough to talk to you, Harry. I only gathered enough strength to reach you as you got older._

Hearing Marvolo's explanation, Harry was flustered. He had forgotten that Marvolo could hear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Marvolo."

 _It's alright, little one._

His stomach grumbling more because of hunger, Harry hugged himself with his arms tighter and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Uncle Vernon, completely forgetting that he had not eaten anything, had locked the door, warning him about not wandering in the house. The little boy wished that his uncle didn't forget about him. If the door wasn't locked, he could go get something to eat but…

 _Harry… would you like me to help you?_

Harry smiled at his friend's offer. But he doubted Marvolo could do anything about that. He couldn't possibly go get him food while stuck in his head, could he?

"Thank you Marvolo. It's alright. I can get a thing or two while preparing breakfast."

 _I can help you little one. I only have one condition. If you accept it, I can show you a way to get out of this cupboard._

Harry's heartbeat got faster with excitement. Marvolo could help him! He didn't know how, but he felt like he could trust his friend.

"Of course I'd accept, Marvolo. Just name it!"

 _I'm going to give you a very special secret, Harry. It will stay between the two of us only. You should not tell your aunt or uncle. Do you understand?_

A secret for only Marvolo and him… that was great! He never kept a secret before. He smiled in excitement.

"Yes, sir. I will keep our secret!"

 _Do you believe in magic, Harry?_

Harry flinched in worry, uncertain.

"There is no such thing as magic, Marvolo. Uncle Vernon forbade me to talk about it."

 _Do you trust me or your uncle more, Harry?_

The boy didn't need to think thoroughly. He knew uncle Vernon was family and he had just met Marvolo, but… Marvolo was his first friend ever. The very first person who ever bothered to talk to him. Afraid of being heard, he whispered.

"I trust you, Marvolo. I think… m-magic… Really exists."

As soon as he said that, he pressed his hands over his mouth and stared into the darkness. He was afraid that his aunt or uncle would wake up and catch him talking about that forbidden topic.

 _What makes you believe in the existence of magic, little one?_

Harry pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes, lost in thought. He remembered how he had suddenly found himself on the school's roof one time, trying to run away from the "Harry Hunting" game Dudley and his friends had made up. And the other day he had seen his teacher's hair turning blue. Everyone had blamed him. And that one time—

 _I see, Harry… a lot of unexplained things happened around you, is that right?_

Harry nodded with a curious expression. What he had went through had no other explanation but magic. Just like in the movies…

 _You are a wizard, Harry Potter…_

Harry wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell him he was wrong. But deep down inside… he knew that was true. From the weird current winding through his body to the chill that went through his very bones… he could understand that he had magic. Out of fear that he might be wrong about it, he felt the need to ask. He was afraid that he would have fake hope.

"Can I really… do magic?"

 _Yes, little one… a special power, one which is not granted to many others, wander through your veins… you are special, Harry…_

The little boy wanted fiercely to believe Marvolo in that moment. But he couldn't see anything special about himself. He couldn't forget about how the Dursleys kept calling him "Freak!"….

 _You are special, Harry… Unlike your worthless relatives… They are the freaks… They cannot fathom the power within you…_

His heartbeat almost resounded from the cold walls of the small cupboard. He was looking at his hands in wonder. As if he could see magic swirling through his fingers if he looked close enough… I am a wizard, he whispered to himself.

 _Yes, my little one… You are a wizard… Magic and power are in your very hands…_

He raised his gaze from his hands and asked in curiosity.

"How can I do magic, Marvolo?"

With the deep voice of his friend, Harry started dreaming.

 _I want you to close your eyes tight… Harry… Do not think anything other than my words… Focus… Rub your hands together… Yes… Your hands are warm… I want you to imagine a the flame of a candle in your right palm… A small ball of flame… Your hand gets warmer and warmer… Don't worry… It's not going to burn you… Yes… Open your eyes!_

As if waking up from a dream, the little boy opened his eyes slowly and gaped at the burning flame in his palm. It was illuminating the darkness. It had no contact with his skin. The light of the flame hit the walls, illuminating the cupboard. Harry thought of how he never saw a more wondrous thing in his life. As he twirled his fingers, the flames danced a little over his skin.

"Oh! Marvolo! Awesome! This… This is… Wonderful! This is magic!"

 _The magic is within your very blood… Protected inside yourself… You can do anything… Harry… Anything you can imagine…_

Harry couldn't help but bounce up and down. He didn't even notice he didn't care the bed was groaning. Magic… What a wonderful feeling…

 _Imagine the flames fo out… Rub your hands together… Imagine there was nothing… We wouldn't want to burn the whole house down, little one… Not yet…_

Harry carefully obeyed Marvolo's instructions. His emerald eyes watched as the flame went out. He gazed at his empty hands, as if thinking that he could wake up any time and realize that the whole night was a dream. Marvolo's words brought him out of his trance.

 _You see, you can do magic whenever you want… Now let's… get you out of this damned cupboard, what about that?_

Harry giggled when he heard the word "damned". The word that the grown-ups use when they got angry sounded funny to the child. He nodded slowly, giving his whole attention to Marvolo. If he could get out of the cupboard, then he could also go eat something.

 _Hold your hand to the door… Focus… Now… you want the door to open… Repeat after me… Alohamora!_

Repeating the magical word, the click he heard from the door made Harry smile widely. He had done it! Great! Being careful to not make a sound, he took small steps out of the cupboard. His bare feet absorbing the cold, Dudley's over-sized t-shirt dangling from his ankles... Adjusting his broken glasses, he made his way to the fridge. In the silent house the only sounds that could be heard were the tic tocs of the clock and uncle Vernon's snoring coming from upstairs. He buttered two slices of bread and put jam on them. Keeping an eye on the stairs, he ate quickly. After so many hours of hunger, his stomach feasted on the delicious meal. Listening to Marvolo's advice, he took some fruit and went back to his cupboard. The cold cupboard would prevent the fruits to get bad. He closed the door gently and whispered the magic words to lock it back. Giggling at how marvelous magic was, he wrapped the fruits in an old t-shirt and hid them beside the bed. With his aunt not bothering to check the cupboard so as not to get dirty, he wasn't worrying about the fruits being found.

Placing his glasses to a corner, he laid down and closed his eyes. Cuddling to a faded colored teddy bear which had stuffing coming out everywhere, he whispered.

"Thank you, thank you very much, Marvolo. It's so nice to have you here. Good night."

 _Good night… Harry…_

 **HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM**

When the seventh piece of Lord Voldemort's soul, severed unknowingly from him, regained consciousness and found itself not able to move or talk, he wasn't exactly surprised. The main body, the main piece of the soul, or just Tom, seemed to have successfully completed the horcrux ritual. Aside from the fact that he wasn't exactly pleasant to find himself not able to move, it was satisfying to know that he had completed the last step in his quest for immortality. That was, until he heard the cry of a baby…

According to the plan, no worthless creature was supposed to be anywhere near the horcrux. Didn't Tom place him yet? Suddenly, he felt himself getting hungry. He was confused. There was a disturbing wetness beneath his body. Where were his mom and dad?

Mom and dad? What nonsense was that?!

As the crying increased, the sense of uneasiness also did. Even when he wasn't able to move or talk, Tom felt that his body was held and lifted in the air.

Wait! Wait just a second – this body doesn't belong to me!

As he managed to distance his mind from the baby, things take a different turn.

As light started to spread through the darkness and he found himself staring at the dumb half- giant Hagrid, his whole world turned over in shock. As he listened to the crying parasite calling him "Harry", all pieces started to fall to their rightful place.

The Horcrux was somehow placed into the goddamned baby, the one creature that, according to the prophecy, had the power to destroy him. The fact that he had never seen such a miraculous magic in all his life delving deep into the Dark Arts was not enough to distract him enough to cheer him up. Only one thing was certain; Harry Potter wasn't dead and he was carrying one of the keys of Lord Voldemort's immortality inside him.

As far as he understood from the damned old geezer Dumbledore's and Mcgonagall's talk, the world of magic was celebrating the death of the most evil dark lord of history. Nonsense! It was not possible that his grand existence could be destroyed by a simple baby.

As for Harry Potter… apparently, the baby on which the killing curse did not work was not ordinary. The Horcrux made his decision. It was for the best to try and solve the mystery of this baby while being hidden inside the enemy's body.

Days turned to months, months turned to years. No one came to check on the pitiful hero raised by the worthless muggles. Dursleys, who he could not even consider human, were the worst of the muggles. Lord Voldemort'ssould couldn't help but pity his enemy, living a pitiful life. This pity, this feeling that he couldn't admit even to himself, made the horcrux take action.

He didn't have the power to control or command this body he had hid into. But after a while, as the child's magic power improved, he felt his consciousness increasing. With the help of the door he opened in his mind, he decided to help the child after a very long while.

He knew only too well how a friendless, loveless boy would view the world. He could only remember too well the nights he spent, hungry and deprived of sleep, the bullies in that hell of an orphanage. He had one too many experiences on being abused and being ignored.

He started speaking, persuading himself that the main purpose was to make the enemy believe. Imagining the expression on Dumbledore's face if he gains the trust of Harry Potter and brings him over to the dark side, he invited his enemy to the world of magic.

He repeated to himself that he had no good intentions. Only manipulation! Nothing else!

He told himself that Lord Voldemort had no mercy. He repeated again and again that he feasted upon the fear of those he crushed under him.

Fooled himself.

So the six year old orphan, Harry Potter, began befriending the imaginary Marvolo, stuck in his mind.

The fate of the world of magic changed in that dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 / **WAKING UP TO MAGIC**

The little boy woke up to his aunt ramming on the door and shouting. He obviously had to prepare breakfast. He rubbed his eyes with his small hands and blinked a couple of times to come around. He pulled his unruly hair in front of his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to straighten it out. He had a beautiful smile on his face. Last night he had this wonderful dream, and—

 _It wasn't a dream, Harry…_

"Marvolo! You really exist!"

 _That's true, little one… But better not shout it out loud. We wouldn't want the unworthy Muggle to hear you and get you locked up in a mental institution now, would we?"_

The small boy clasped his hands on his mouth in fear, but the happy look in his eyes still remained. There was nothing quite as exciting as to know that magic exists. He lowered his hands to whisper in anxiety.

"But how can I speak to you, Marvolo? I have to do the chores my aunt and uncle give me all day. I cannot reply to you…"

He pouted in sadness. It was so nice to talk to Marvolo, he just couldn't wait for the night to arrive.

 _You know I can hear what you think, don't you, Harry?_

Nodding slowly, the boy felt the answer approaching and smiled. But he didn't understand exactly how they were going to talk.

 _You only have to form sentences with your thoughts… Harry… Very easy… I'm sure a boy as clever as you can do such an easy thing…_

Hearing the compliment, Harry blushed. Nobody ever told him before that he was clever. For sure, befriending Marvolo was the cleverest thing. To form words from his thoughts… How?

' _Can you hear me, Marvolo?'_

 _I can hear you quite clearly, little one… You did it…_

Jumping up in glee, Harry gathered himself when he heard his aunt calling. He had forgotten all about his aunt and breakfast while talking to Marvolo. He better got out the cupboard now if he didn't want to stay hungry all day. His aunt and uncle didn't at all like tardiness.

Walking into the kitchen, he started taking everything necessary from the refrigerator. His small hands quivered as he raised the plates. He had to get up on a stool to reach the counter. He gave tremendous effort to stay away from the flames that were warming his wrists while he tried not to burn the omelettes. When he set up the table, he filled a plate with all he could eat and retreated back to the cupboard. His uncle didn't want him wandering around while they eat.

Sitting on the bed, he brought the table up to his lap. He was quick because he had to clean up after that. His thoughts were still on Marvolo and magic. He imagined how wonderful it would be to cast magic. Suddenly, he decided to ask one thing he was curious about to his friend through his mind.

' _Marvolo?'_

He had repeated his name so that he could prove himself that he can still talk in his mind.

 _What is it, Harry_

As much as he knew it wasn't a dream, hearing his friend's voice was nice.

' _How come I became a wizard?'_

How many wizards were there on earth? Seeing that he never heard of them before, there had to be quite a few.

 _By blood, little one. Your mother and father were wizards, too._

According to the Dursleys, his father was unemployed and her mother was a fool. It was unbelievable to hear that they were also wizards. Obviously aware of hıs thoughts, Marvolo cut in angrily.

 _Are you still going to believe the words of the unworthy Muggles?_

Harry was sad that he made his friend angry. Of course Marvolo was right. His mother and father had to be wizards. Or else there wouldn't be any explanation as to how Harry could do magic. But then how could they have died in a simple car accident? Shouldn't they have found themselves on the top of a roof or something, just like Harry?

 _Your mother and father didn't die in a car accident, Harry. I want you to forget about everything the foolish Muggles told you from now on._

' _I am sorry, sir.'_ The boy couldn't help but think that Marvolo knew something about his mother and father. He had even forgotten about his questions of how his family died.

' _Did you know my family, Marvolo?'_

Marvolo had to be an adult before he got stuck in his mind. Maybe wizards knew each other.

 _I didn't know James and Lily Potter in person._

The small boy's heart filled with excitement when he heard the name of his parents. Setting the plate aside, he pretty much begged.

' _Please, Marvolo, please tell me more about them.'_

 _James Potter was a full-blood wizard coming from a noble family. He was a powerful man of honor. He was an Auror in the Ministry. Lily Evans was, unfortunately, coming from a Muggle family. But from what I have heard, she was a clever and successful witch._

The boy was so happy to be hearing about his parents that he didn't even care about the tears filling into his eyes. Or, for that matter, the fact that he had to get out of the cupboard and clean up the kitchen in a minute…

Unfortunately, oblivious to this touching moment, his aunt rapped hard on the door and called for Harry. Taking his plate, the small boy quickly got out of the cupboard. Putting the plate on the counter, he got his uncle's newspaper and put it on the table in the saloon. Taking the plates on the table, he put them in the dishwasher. He cleaned up the table and put the remaining of the food in the refrigerator.

Doing them ever since he was five, the chores had become a routine. His uncle had told him that he had to earn his place in where he was living.

After he was done in the kitchen, he started gathering the laundry. He started the washing machine and then set off to the garden. Aunt Petunia had the tidiest garden in the neighborhood, and that was all thanks to her nephew. Pulling out the weeds first, he then watered the flowers.

He watched as his uncle went to work, his aunt was dressing up his cousin. You needed a full proper hour to get Dudley ready for school.

That one hour was the time for Harry to dust off the house. If he wasn't quick with it, he wouldn't be able to go to school. The little boy loved his classes and the books. He knew he shouldn't best Dudley in the classes but he followed up with his schoolwork. He had no friends but it was still nice to watch the children play. Fortunately, now there was Marvolo. Harry wouldn't be alone.

He had apparently forgotten that he could talk in his mind while doing the chores. He was waiting to be alone to talk to Marvolo. Apparently, his friend didn't find it necessary to correct his mistake.

After he finished dusting, he quickly changed his clothes. His school outfit was old and patched up. Still, his aunt didn't want him to look untidy. His clothing aside, though, Harry wasn't able to do anything with his hair. Getting in front of the mirror, he wetted it and tried to part it in the middle. If that was possible, his hair got even frizzier.

 _The famous Potter hairdo… Never stays straight…_

Hearing Marvolo's voice once again, Harry was happy to learn another thing about his family.

' _Was my father's hair like this, too?'_

 _Yes… and his father's… Potter household always stood out with their unruly hair._

Smiling, Harry gazed carefully at his own face. He was trying to find the traces of his father in him.

 _Apparently, sometime during history the Potters forgot that they are wizards. With a simple spell you can make your hair grow and tie it. That way, it straightens up easily._

He wasn't sure if long hair would suit a boy. He didn't want Dudley and his friends making fun of him. And his aunt would surely understand there was something abnormal with his hair growing so fast.

' _Thanks, Marvolo, but I better not.'_

Marvolo didn't bother to reply. Seeing that he only had a few minutes left, Harry jolted for the door. Under the scrutinizing look of his aunt, he got on the school bus. Dudley shouldered him as he passed by, making him fall, and putting a smirk on the faces of the other kids. But Harry wouldn't let anything get him down today. His first friend was always with him and he could hear him. He didn't need anyone else. Not caring about the watchful eyes, he sat down on the always vacant seat. Thanks to the stupid rumors his cousin had spread, no one sat beside him.

He was watching the streets flow past from the windows like he did every day. But he was not the same Harry from yesterday. He was a whole another person today.

' _How many wizards are there in the world, Marvolo?'_

 _I don't know, Harry. How many people are there on Earth? How many stars are there in the sky?_

' _But we can't count all of them, Marvolo!'_

 _Yes, little one. Some things are hard to count. This doesn't mean it is impossible. We can guess._

' _And if you have to guess…?'_

 _Okay, let's see. Just in Britain there have to be ten million or so wizards. Around the world, this number could be fifteen times more than that._

' _Wow! That's quite a lot!'_

It was nice to hear that there were so many wizards in the world. To know that he was not alone… Maybe there were wizards hiding in secret underground caves. Or in tree hollows… Or under the sea…Or on the stars…

' _Where do all those wizards hide, Marvolo?'_

 _You confuse wizards with magical beings, little one. Mountain trolls and giants live in hidden caves. Forest fairies live in tree hollows. Mermans live under the sea. Not much is known about the stars yet, but star dusts are used in potions. The full-blood wizards, on the other hand, live in either mansions or castles belonging to their ancestors. The others live in regular homes… Hogsmeade is the only entirely magical settlement in the entire England. There are also magical alleys and magic schools._

Magical cities, alleys, castles… Harry wanted to see them all. The existence of magical creatures had just made the magic world a lot more amazing.

' _Unbelievable! I never knew giants, fairies and mermans exist.'_

 _Now you know the existence of magic, why couldn't the other imaginary things exist?_

' _Is Santa Claus real too?'_

With his question, he could feel the mirth radiating from his friend. Apparently, Marvolo found the question funny.

 _I am sorry to disappoint you, but no._

' _But then why do we celebrate Noel?'_

 _The silly Muggle holiday doesn't mean anything for us wizards. In that same day, we celebrate the Yule._

Harry's thoughts were still on the magical cities and magical creatures. He didn't really listen to all the things about Yule. He wanted to talk to the giants, swim with the mermans and fly with the fairies. He wished he had wings.

 _You can fly without wings, Harry… Magic has no boundaries…_

With Marvolo's words, the little boy smiled. To fly… What a wonderful feeling that would be…

' _Can you teach me how to fly, Marvolo?'_

Just as Marvolo was about to answer, the bus stopped. Many of the students bumped to Harry on their way out but he didn't mind as he listened to his friend's answer. He was making his way to his classroom.

 _There are two ways through which you can fly. One of them is a wizard's broom, a little talent, and anyone can do it._

Harry didn't know where he could get a broom. And he didn't have money.

 _The other way is to direct your magic and persuade your body to fly. Only very powerful wizards choose this way. It is safe to say it's not known much._

The little boy didn't know yet if he could be called a powerful wizard. But if he grow up a little… He wished he could grow up quickly and go to the magical world. There were so many things he wanted to do…

 _Let's make a deal. If you can learn to control your magic and persuade your body to fly, I will help you venture into the magical world._

' _But I'm not a powerful wizard!'_

 _How did you know that?_

Harry just knew that he wasn't powerful. He wasn't just not successful at magic, but much like anything. The Dursleys…

 _I remember I told you not to believe in the worthless muggles._

' _I'm sorry, Marvolo.'_ said Harry, not able to hide his embarrassment.

Marvolo was right. He wouldn't think about the Muggles. Harry was a wizard and he could do whatever he wanted to do. He took his seat and for once didn't notice the teacher walking in. Even if he did want to participate, the teachers didn't give him a chance, believing that he was stupid.

 _Is that a deal?_ Asked Marvolo inside his head.

Putting all his worries aside, Harry answered with determination. It was one of the mysteries of the ancient world, how much a six year can achieve with his faith.

' _Yes, Marvolo. I'll be successful.'_

 _Good… Harry. Now pay attention to the class. Don't mind the stupid Muggles. I expect nothing but the first place from you._

 **HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM**

Marvolo, the horcrux of Lord Voldemort that was unknowingly placed in a child, could barely hide his surprise for the last two days from his host, a.k.a. Harry Potter.

Producing a flame ball in his hand wasn't impossible for a six year old. But it was extremely hard. Still, Harry Potter managed it in his first try. Marvolo hadn't even begun explaining him wandless magic.

It was apparent from the beginning that Harry Potter was a special baby. The child of the prophecy had somehow managed to defeat the killing curse. Still, to learn how to do magic without a wand was way beyond anything a normal, six year old could do.

At the beginning, Marvolo had denied that the child could really be powerful. He had thought his success was due to the child's faith and imagination. That was how he had explained it to himself;

Children didn't know the meaning of impossibility. They wouldn't grasp what it means to be unsuccessful, that there would be things they couldn't do. Their imagination knew no boundaries. So when they are told that they can do magic, as they couldn't think that they couldn't do magic, they can do.

But this theory had so many flaws. The first of which is the goddamn Dursleys. Harry Potter didn't grow up like any other child. His so-called family called him, for years on end, freak and an abnormality. They didn't even think it was possible for him to be successful at school. And so Potter naturally had little self-confidence.

The second flaw was that when Potter tried to open his door for the first time, he had succeeded. It was a clear sign that he was special that he managed to cast Alohamora!, a spell he had then just heard.

Yet another flaw was the one that differentiated Potter from other wizard kids. Kids below the age of eleven who unknowingly, accidentally do magic, usually have difficulties doing magic knowingly. In fact, not knowing how to control their magic, they could lose it.

The only example that defied that last information was he himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

Orphan Tom grew up knowing that he was special, manipulating animals, harming bullies that picked upon him. The existence of a magical world only served to prove him being special.

Marvolo had given the child this new task to test out the limits of his powers. Learning how to fly had been a huge success for Lord Voldemort, who had threaded on the borders of Magic. If Potter could manage this task, Marvolo could give him a chance and make him the right-hand man of the dark side instead of the puppet of the Light. With his kind of power, Potter could earn that place.

Marvolo knew that Harry Potter was so much more special than he believed. The six year old enemy had proven himself as a powerful foe.

This situation had proven that it was indeed useful for Marvolo to introduce himself. It would be easy to teach him the beautiful profits of the dark side and to tell him about Dumbledore's manipulations. It would just take a wizarding oath to overrule the prophecy and teach Potter amazing dark magic.

Harry Potter, growing up as the right-hand man of darkness instead of a powerful foe, would be his winning card.


End file.
